Everything GREAT About Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice!
by Vimtrust5
Summary: Liking video games is much more fun than disliking them.
1. EGA Episode 1

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice!

* * *

Episode 1: The Foreign Turnabout

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

"A brand new setting: the Kingdom of Khura'in." *ding*

"Setting up the theme of revolution." *ding*

"The actual intro to this case does a good job pulling us into the story by showing us a whole new world with the treasure box depicting various images such Tehm'pul Temple (yeah, that's the actual name), the Plaza of Devotion, and a mural of the faceless Holy Mother." *ding*

(Intro showing us the culprit) "Though overdone, this guy does play a role in the overall story as we find out later on." *ding*

"The first case 1 to start somewhere other than the defendant lobby." *ding*

"Ahlbi Ur'gaid." *ding*

"You've definitely noticed by now, but a lot of the names of the Khura'inese characters and one particular place are based off several puns. But then again, this is _Ace Attorney_ , so..." *ding*

"Nice bit of exposition on Khura'inism and its founder, the Holy Mother." *ding*

(Ahlbi giving Phoenix a lyrics sheet for the Song of Ceremony) "Chekhov's Gun." *ding*

(Ahlbi's arrest) "Yikes! Pointing a gun at a nine-year-old? What on Earth?" *minus 2 wins*

(The bailiff reacts to Phoneix revealing that he's a defense attorney) "Not a smart move on Phoenix's part if you've seen the trailers and the animated prologue, but we need to move on with the plot." *ding*

"This animated cutscene where Phoenix bursts through the doors and surveys the court: the judge, the prosecution, the defendant, and... Princess Rayfa." *ding*

"Also, the perfect moment to play _Court Begins Abroad_. This track really conveys the feeling of hopelessness, despair, and resignation of how the trials in this nation work." *ding*

"The design of the Khura'inese courtroom is absolutely gorgeous. I honestly cannot find a better word to describe it." *ding*

"The scene we are witnessing is a great way to show us how this country's legal system operates: the suspect is declared guilty just after Rayfa conducts the Divination Seance and his pleas of innocence are ignored by everyone including the Royal Priestess herself. The worst part in all this? There's no one at the defense's bench, leaving poor Ahlbi all alone." *ding*

(Phoenix: Objection!) "Saving your new friend!" *ding*

"Though we find out later that Gaspen Payne wanted Phoenix grovelling at his feet for revenge, it's nice to see that he's very different from his brother as far as characterization goes." *ding*

"Makes sense for everyone except Payne to not know what a cross-examination is due to a certain law killing off all the defense attorneys." *ding*

( _The Basics of the Case_ ) "Ha! So the opening statements have a theme now? Cool." *ding*

(Khura'inese Testimony/Cross-examination graphics) "Yep!" *ding*

"It's interesting now that the protagonist of this case has a choice whether to tell the judge about the cross-examination process or just let him watch and learn." *2 wins for this*

(Phoenix: Sadly, I'm a lawyer, not a time lord.) " _Doctor Who_ reference." *ding*

(Rayfa's Dance of Devotion) *5 wins*

"And now, the source of the corruption of Khura'in's legal system is revealed: the Defense Culpability Act, raising the stakes even higher for our barb-headed hero And it just goes to show how dangerous Ga'ran really is underneath that gentle mask." *ding*

(Gallery: Exterminate! Annihilate!) "Another _Doctor Who_ reference? Sweet!" *ding*

"Seeing the image of young Phoenix crying in that flashback brings back those feelings. It also reminds us of why he became an attorney in the first place, further motivating him to save Ahlbi despite the risks." *ding*

(Phoenix: Objection! Even if it means facing the Defense Culpability Act... I will defend Ahlbi!) "Standing up for what you believe in!" *ding*

"Also, _Objection! 2016_." *ding*

(Rayfa: That's enough!) "A non-attorney adversary who has her own unique interjection in the main series." *ding*

"Divination Seance/Insight tutorial!" *ding*

(Rayfa's surpised animation) "That's kind of cute." *ding*

(Rayfa: I-Inconceivable!) "I don't think that word means what Her Benevolence thinks it means." *ding*

(Phoenix: Hey! I want to live long and prosper, too!) " _Star Trek_ reference. And a funny coincidence, since this game's Western release was on the fiftieth anniversary of said show." *2 wins out of respect to Leonard Nimoy*

(The Khura'inese judge, who was earlier eager to give Ahlbi and Phoenix the death sentence, decides to continue the trial after seeing that the Seance wasn't enough) "Yep!" *ding*

"The judge kicking out his future queen in order to find the truth, showing us that he can be reasonable." *6 wins*

(Rayfa throwing a temper tantrum upon having her Insights disproved and being removed from the court) "Whew... What a brat!" *ding*

"Also, setting up the princess' character arc." *ding*

"Now that he's seen a defense lawyer willing to risk his life for him and successfully refute what he and everyone else in Khura'in thought was irrefutable, Ahlbi is starting to question everything he believed in and starts trusting Phoenix from this point on." *3 wins*

(Shah'do pops out of his owner's bag) "Well, looks like the dog's out of the bag. I'm sorry." *ding*

"Also, Shah'do. D'aww..." *ding*

"The first of several feet-first introductions to witnesses." *ding*

"Pees'lubn Andistan'dhin." *ding*

(Witness Testimony: What I Saw, Baby!) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *ding*

"Also, Andistan'dhin is singing his entire testimony in song." *ding*

(Phoenix singing along with everyone else... and realizing what he was doing) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *2 wins*

(Andistan'dhin's heavy metal transformation) "WHOA!" *9 wins*

(Phoenix: And now, for something completely different.) "Monty Python reference!" *ding*

(Pursuit ~ Cornering Together) "It's okay." *ding*

(Andistan'dhin admits to burning his dahmalan) "The killer actually destroyed the evidence before he even took the stand. Very clever." *ding*

"Also, seeing Phoenix's despair animation in the first case when things seem hopeless? This game isn't kidding around." *ding*

"Now that we know the Founder's Orb was stolen before Paht Rohl's murder, the question is: who really stole the treasure? And the answer's pretty obvious, but this moment's still a win." *ding*

(Phoenix using the Mitamah Key to unlock the treasure box) "This scene. Just wow. They really put a lot of effort into animating these scenes." *ding*

(Andistan'dhin's breakdown) "Now that... was one heck of a jam session." *10 wins*

(Gaspen Payne's freakout over losing the case) "Serves you right." *ding*

"Also, putting the prejudiced gallery in their place." *3 wins*

"Spectral butterflies! Very different from the confetti back in the 'U.S.,' but I'll take it!" *ding*

(In the accused lobby) "Pretty tense since the crowd's still shocked over the outcome." *ding*

"The Defiant Dragons' theme." *5 wins*

(Inga Karkhuul Khura'in appears) "Now there's the face of a trustworthy man... not!" *no win*

"Also, the fact that he's in charge of this broken system, as well as enforcing the DC Act, and making threats to our hero's face is a clever form of misdirection in making us think he's the Big Bad of this game." *ding*

(Anime cutscene of Dhurke and Datz) "Another moment of misdirection: making us think that the rebels are bad guys, even though they're fighting against Ga'ran and Inga." *ding*

"Also, it looks there really _was_ a fly near the picture of Ga'ran." *ding*

Total Win Score: 95

Award: **A Magatah'man/Soul Bun!**

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for our first outing in what is referred to as the Court of Resignation. I think this is the first time I've ever given a case 1 this many wins. Anyway, please read and review like always.**


	2. EGA Episode 2

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice!

* * *

Episode 2: The Magical Turnabout

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

"A magical _Alice in Wonderland_ -style stage show? Wish I could see that." *ding*

"Athena!" *ding*

"So, Trucy's first show sold out already? That's a win in itself! Very proud of her." *ding*

"Trucy!" *ding*

"After the whole 'let's examine things only at the scene of a crime' from the last game, we finally return to examining objects freely at any location." *ding*

"I'm giving her some props for dedication to her work despite the pressure of her family's legacy on her shoulders... even if they were kind of jerks backstage." *ding*

"Roger Retinz." *2 wins*

(At the detention center) "One of the most heartrending moments we've ever experienced." *ding*

"Perceiving tutorial!" *ding*

(Trucy crying her heart out and thanking Apollo for believing in her) "*sniff* I-I can't find the words..." *7 wins*

"Ema!" *ding*

"Also, the fact that Ema finally achieved her lifelong dream and regained her youthful cheer!" *3 wins*

"Once again, some expositional info on our main rival (the one who's not Rayfa, of course)." *ding*

(Athena promising to hold Apollo's hand while on the catwalk) "Aww..." *ding*

"The fingerprinting mechanic... is not as good as it was in the other games." *minus 3 wins*

(The two bunnies-black and white-inside the cages) "Twin-shadowing!" *ding*

"I absolutely love that all the bouquets sent to Trucy come from so many characters that we've met in the past games: there's one from rock star Klavier, her friend Jinxie from 5-2, and one from Lamiroir. Really heartwarming, especially since we know the last one's true identity." *5 wins*

"One thing that may or may not be hard to notice, but whenever Bonny or Betty shows up, the name in their name tags is set of question marks, further building up to that twist as well as setting up a red herring." *ding*

(Retinz's heart-eyed animation) "Ugh..." *minus 2 wins*

"Also, clever misdirection making us think 'Bonny' is the mastermind while he's just playing the part of the accomplice." *ding*

(The agency being repossessed) "Seeing all this really nails how close to home Retinz hit our heroes, further giving us motivation to defeat him in court." *ding*

(Athena chasing off harassers) "Go, Athena!" *ding*

"Nahyuta Sahdmadhi." *a half-win due to his attitude and behavior throughout the game until the end*

(Nahyuta's scroll animation) "Yep." *ding*

(Nahyuta: Satorha!) "Nice that they kept it in Khurai'nese instead of writing in English." *ding*

"Also, his fully-voiced chant." *ding*

(Ema: I just want to state for the record that... I believe Trucy Wright is innocent!) "Standing up for your friend." *ding*

(Ema's sad looking while chewing on Snackoos) "Aww..." *ding*

"Apollo's reaction to Nahyuta's beads wrapped around his forehead." *ding*

"Also, attacking your foster brother in court." *minus a win*

"The Mood Matrix!" *ding*

"Also, the options for Mood Matrix tutorial or not." *ding*

(The de Famme sisters' teleportation trick) "Yep!" *2 wins*

(The twins' shock animation) "Also yep!" *2 more wins*

"Once again, we get to cross-examine more than one witness on the same testimony." *ding*

(Retinz making his camera disappear) "Building up to a surprising reveal." *ding*

(Trucy's testimony) "More visual effects of awesome!" *5 wins*

"Standing up to your horrible twin." *ding*

(Retinz takes the stand) "Finally, we' come face-to-face with the guy who's been antagonizing us the whole episode." *ding*

(Nahyuta: "What's crack-a-lackin', homie?") "Hahahahahahahahaha... Even if he's kind of bland and insufferable, this bit is hilarious." *one win and a half*

( _Announce the Truth 2016_ ) *ding*

"Retinz rolling up his sleeves is one of the most subtle transformations I've ever seen. Nothing over-the-top, just showing us the scar he got all those years ago while part of Troupe Gramarye." *ding*

"Also, Mr. Reus' theme." *5 wins*

(Retinz's "head-falling-off" trick) "Horrifying." *ding*

"I'm giving this case a hand for giving us a culprit who was able to kill his victim by not only setting weapon ahead of time while preparing that disgusting prank, but also craft an airtight alibi in that he wasn't really there when the whole thing happened." *3 wins*

"Return of the Thought Route mechanic and music." *2 wins*

(Nahyuta: Feh! You and the accused are most certainly bound for hell! Apollo: Objection! Really? Ms. Wright and I? Because I'd think you're the one with a ticket there for trying to convict an innocent girl.) "Savage!" *6 wins*

(Nahyuta's breakdown) "Yep!" *10 wins*

(Retinz's breakdown) "Also yep!" *10 more wins*

"Plus, comeuppance." *ding*

(Retinz: It's not my fault! I'm not the one to blame!) " _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ reference?" *ding*

"Another great thing about this villain is that the crux of his plan wasn't to kill his disciple Manov Mistree, but ruin Trucy's life all because of his year-long grudge against her family. Most of the villains in this series just kill either out of panic or have a personal vendetta against their victims. Well done, Capcom. Well done." *ding*

"Also, the case ends with just one day of investigation and one trial section." *ding*

(Retinz believing he's trumped Troupe Gramarye) "Oh, the delicious irony." *ding*

"Confetti!" *ding*

(The scene where Trucy forgives Bonny and Betty, saying only Retinz is at fault) "Forgiveness!" *ding*

"Cheering up Trucy." *ding*

"I wish Nahuyta had more scenes outside of the courtroom so we could learn more about him than just this holier-than-thou 'anti-lawyer' persona that he's stuck in throughout the game, but... eh, still sort of a win." *half-win*

(Apollo as Trucy's unwilling assistant) "Hahahahahaha... Poor Apollo. Oh, well. Don't worry, you'll be fine!" *ding*

Total Win Score: 97.5

Award: **Tickets to Trucy in Gramarye-Land!**

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. What a case. What a villain. And some much needed development for Trucy. I love this case, and I love how Retinz was written and how Apollo unraveled his tricks.**

 **Anyway, please read and review like always, and thank you.**


	3. EGA Episode 3

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice!

* * *

Episode 3: The Rite of Turnabout

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(Case intro) "Prison escape, vigilante dressed as historical figure chasing down rebels... Perfect!" *ding*

"Maya! She's grown so beautifully!" *3 wins*

"Also, this sweet remix of her classic theme." *3 more wins*

"Even though she's still acting like a teenager, it's nice to see that Maya retains her cheeriness." *ding*

(Ahlbi: It's Miss Maya! Sh-She's been arrested!) *minus a win for this cliche*

"This view of the Inner Sanctum." *ding*

"As to why Rayfa thinks Maya and all the other spirit mediums from overseas are 'phoney baloneys,' as she puts it, it's likely that Ga'ran told her that only the Kingdom of Khura'in itself is home to spirit channeling and nowhere else, possibly so that she'd still be sheltered and thus easier to control." *ding*

"Also, 'phoney baloneys.' Hahahahahahaha..." *ding*

(Phoenix: Who taught you to demonize a whole group of people? Rayfa: My mother and father! Do you have a problem with their parental guidance?) "Setting up the betrayal Her Benevolence undergoes when she learns what they're really like." *ding*

"Also, her smug little animation with her hands on her hips." *ding*

"And her thinking pose." *ding*

"Investigating with Rayfa Padma Khura'in." *2 wins*

"Also, Rayfa's leitmotif. Pretty cheery for someone who wants to send our _Ace Attorney_ veterans to the Twilight Realm, but it really captures her childlike nature." *ding*

"Also the title of said theme, _Unyielding Medium Princess_. Foreshadowing of her true heritage, maybe?" *ding*

(Rayfa: I am a descendant of the Holy Mother. For I must not soil myself with the blood of battle that Lady Kee'ra bears.) "World-building!" *ding*

(Rayfa's flustered/angry animation) *5 wins just for sheer cuteness*

"So, the Holy Mother and Lady Kee'ra were sisters, eh? One channeled spirits and the other could not. Foreshadowing!" *ding*

"The prayer flags outside of the sanctum help lead us to a potential suspect." *ding*

(Phoenix: There's no snow here... Maybe it was removed because it would interfere with the rite?) "Plausible, but in reality... true time of death-shadowing." *ding*

(Discovering the letter bearing the mark of the Defiant Dragons) "True allegiance-shadowing...?" *ding*

(The bearded man's weird pose) "Hahahahahahahahaha..." *ding*

"Maya outgrowing the ladder/stepladder argument? Th-That's just not possible..." *no win*

(Ahlbi: Forgive me, Your Benevolence, but Mr. Wright is a trustworthy man, and... I trust him as a lawyer!) "Standing up for your friend!" *ding*

"Though she doesn't show some remorse for how she treated him here and what she tried to do, this is our first look at how Rayfa actually takes her duties as Royal Priestess seriously, right to the point of blaming herself for the smallest failures." *ding*

"Also, Rayfa's sad animation." *ding*

"Beh'leeb Inmee." *win for the character, not the name*

( _The Plumed Punisher: Warrior of Neo Twilight Realm_ ) "I'm... not sure what to feel about this." *undecided*

"The return of the legendary _Steel Samurai_ theme!" *3 wins*

"Also, the return of the Psyche-Locks!" *ding*

(At Ga'ran Palace) "At last, we get to meet the woman responsible for the deaths of several innocent people, along with her enforcer/husband." *ding*

"Not to mention, her facial structure make it look like she's wearing a mask. Very fitting, considering what she's really like beneath that kindly facade." *ding*

"This conversation with Minister Inga is very, very unnerving. Unlike his wife, he doesn't even bother hiding how corrupt and evil he truly is, casually and callously remarking how the DC Act was a handy tool for him to use against his and Ga'ran's enemies, especially Dhurke and his band of revolutionaries. Not to mention his casual signing of many, many execution orders right in front of us." *ding*

"Given how Rayfa is speaking fondly of her father, she may be basing this on how they actually get along together as we learn in Turnabout Revolution." *ding*

(Rayfa: Khura'in as it stands today owes everything to my mother and father's efforts.) "Setting up a huge wake-up call for the naive princess." *ding*

(Phoenix: Are you a fan, Your Benevolence? Rayfa: O-Of course not! Only little children watch that show!) "I see that a certain chief prosecutor has a new rival in terms of hiding their love for costumed children's shows." *ding*

"Also, the difference between the _Steel Samurai_ and _Plumed Punisher_ themes will play a big part in the final portion of the case." *ding*

(In the Hall of Justice) "Facing off against Nahyuta in his homeland." *ding*

"This Seance vision is absolutely horror film-levels of scary. The music certainly doesn't help, especially with the final scene of Lady Kee'ra." *3 wins for actually creating something borderline terrifying*

"While Rayfa could have refined the visions the last time Phoenix fought against her, it's likely that either she was overcome by panic and anger at having her Insights being disproven or that Gaspen had no idea such a thing could happen. Either way, it helps bring up the difficulty and helps us use our brains more." *ding*

(A'nohn Ihmus (TBD)) "What a bizzare 'name,' even for this series." *ding*

"Also, pulling a Yanni Yogi on us." *no win*

(Datz: Long time no see, Yuty.) "Past-shadowing." *ding*

"Also, 'Yuty.' Hahahahahahaha..." *ding*

(Phoenix's face as Nahyuta throws his beads around his arm) "Hahahahaha..." *ding*

"Also, this is the fourth time he's met a prosecutor that physically assaults him and gets away with it." *minus a win*

"As much as I would've wanted to Phoenix to object and refute Nahyuta's claim here, the fact is: he's in a country that is heavily blinded by their devotion to the Holy Mother and their prejudice against defense attorneys. Even if he had evidence, the court probably wouldn't listen to him anyway." *no win*

(Maya and Phoenix are declared guilty) "Game over." *minus a win*

"Also, for all the times Maya has been accused of murder, this time she's actually found guilty and sentenced to death! That's pretty terrifying." *ding*

"Also also, seeing this image of Phoenix's despair animation in all black as the camera pulls away and fades out really nails the fact that Phoenix had failed in preventing what was surely to come." *ding*

(Bailiff: Pardon the interuption, Your Magistry!) "Saved by the heavily-armed bailiff!" *ding*

"Only to announce that Maya's fingerprints were found on the murder weapon that was found on Zeh'lot's body." *takes back that win*

(Investigation, day 2) "Technically, Phoenix should probably be in prison waiting for the next trial, but the judge did say he gets another day to live, so I'm guessing he gave our hero special permission to investigate as long as someone's watching over him, I guess." *ding*

(Rayfa: Estimated time of death, you say? How can you know such a thing? I want to know! ...Well, Barbed Head? Out with it!) "Curiosity!" *ding*

(Rayfa: We have no need for lawyers! For we have the Divination Seance! Maya: But your Insights were wrong!) "You tell her, Maya!" *ding*

"I like how Rayfa is interested in the Steel Samurai, despite her insistence that she doesn't watch kids shows." *ding*

"Spirit channeling lessons." *ding*

"Personal preference, but I'll take 'nincompoop' over 'putrid' anyday." *ding*

(Using the prayer flag from the Plaza of Devotion as a tracker) "Resourcefulness!" *ding*

"Datz Are'bal." *3 wins*

(The picture of Dhurke and his sons) "Threw me for a loop seeing this for the first time, that's for sure!" *ding*

"Also, some more backstory on Apollo!" *4 wins*

(Datz's Psyche-Lock segment) *ding*

"Also, using the attorney's badge to break the final Psyche-Lock." *3 wins*

"This whole scene is so full of exposition on the Defiant Dragons and their goal, it is so full of win. Sorry I couldn't find a better description, but..." *3 wins*

(Back at the temple) "While Rayfa may have vowed to have Phoenix put once and for all, we can see that just before she was called away that she's starting to doubt Ga'ran's teachings." *ding*

(Back in court) "This is the first time we've seen the Seance fail which also serves as true identity-shadowing." *ding*

"'Rheel Neh'mu..." *5 wins taken away because of this stupid pun*

(Maya successfully channels Tahrust) "WHOA! Didn't expect to see that!" *ding*

(Nahyuta: Pohlkunka!) "'Pohlkunka,' indeed." *ding*

"And then, Rayfa goes off to compose herself." *ding*

"As creepy as this looks, I... actually find some of Abbot Inmee's animations amusing." *ding*

"Thought Route time!" *ding*

("TAHRUST'S DEATH WAS A SUICIDE") "What! A! Shocker!" *5 wins*

"Nahyuta's breakdown. Just so cathartic seeing it again." *10 wins*

(Beh'leeb appears on the stand) "The real culprit finally shows up... to confess right then and there. That's pretty refreshing." *ding*

"And with this confession, Inga's role in this rebel hunter affair is exposed, shocking everyone in court, even Rayfa." *ding*

( _Reminiscence ~ A Final Conversation_ ) *ding*

"Despite trying to pin everything on an innocent woman who he and his wife played host to for two years, it's easy to see that Tahrust wasn't thinking clearly because of how the laws in Khura'in functioned. Plus, they were also expecting a child on the way. Given what we learn about children living with the sins of their parents hanging over their heads in this country later on, he probably thought about what life would be like for them if he hadn't gone through the plan. Either way, the Inmees may have been doomed." *ding*

"Now that Rayfa's learned that her father sanctioned several murders, and that the Divination Seance was manipulated by the victim himself, she's finally learned how horrible the system is." *ding*

(Tahrust and Beh'leeb's farewell) "This... Just this one scene..." *20 wins*

"And with this, Phoenix and Maya have finally beaten the charges against them." *ding*

"Spectral butterflies!" *ding*

(Phoenix and Maya comforting Rayfa despite her wanting them dead initially) "D'aww..." *ding*

"Rayfa apologizing to Maya and feeling guilty about calling her a neophyte? Now, that's character development!" *3 wins*

"I know Maya's prep speech to the princess is played over and over again in the second half of episode 5, but it really shows much Maya has matured as a character and crucial for Rayfa herself and what she must do for the sake of her kingdom." *ding*

(An explosion sounds) "Oh, boy..." *ding*

"Beh'leeb? What's she..." (Beh'leeb tears off her veil and uses her lipstick to bear the mark of Lady Kee'ra on her head) "Whoa!" *ding*

(Dhurke appears for the first time) "This guy right here... pretty badass lookin'." *ding*

Total Win Score: 126

Award: **Refining Sensations!**

* * *

 **A/N: Whew. So many twists and turns and such a tragic ending. Anyway, please read and review like always.**

 **Next, it's time for Athena Cykesto tackle... a very bizarre case.**


	4. EGA Episode 4

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice!

* * *

Episode 4: Turnabout Storyteller

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

"First off, the mere existence of this case. A much-needed break from all that happened in the last episode." *ding*

"While it sounds like it's Geiru, Simon, and Uendo talking when they discover the body, it actually is Uendo speaking amongst the other voices, but on replaying this case we realizing he's talking not with Simon and Geiru but his other personalities, sans Owen. Pretty neat." *ding*

"It's Athena's chance to shine once again." *ding*

"The return of Simon Blackquill." *5 wins*

"Bucky Whet." *minus a win*

(Blackquill giving Athena an outline of the case) "Generosity." *ding*

"Whet Noodle? Sounds like a callback to 1-4!" *ding*

"For those wondering how and why Nahyuta is here prosecuting this case and not someone like Simon or Klavier... eh, I don't know. Probably just so the player can beat him in a lighthearted case." *no win*

(Nahyuta talks about rakugo at length) "Doing your homework." *ding*

"Geiru Toneido." *minus a win*

(Athena slamming the bench twice) "Yep!" *2 wins*

(Nahyuta trying to guilt-trip Athena and turning the audience against her) *minus 3 wins for this*

(Blackquill: Silence!) "Saving your friends!" *3 wins back*

"Uendo Toneido." *3 wins*

(Arranging the karuta cards) "Yep!" *ding*

"Also, multiple personality-shadowing!" *ding*

"This epic remix of Athena's Courtroom Revolutionnaire theme." *5 wins*

"The Mood Matrix overflowing with multiple emotions, that is a different one for each statement, is one of the most awesome segments ever in the series." *4 wins*

(Each of Uendo's personalities introducing themselves: Uendo the storyteller, Patches the jester, and Kisegawa the courtesan) *3 wins*

"I'm not much of a psychology expert myself, but this type of witness is perfect for Athena." *ding*

(Nahyuta wrapping and constricting his beads around Athena's body) "That's disturbing." *minus a win*

(Blackquill air slashing Nahyuta's beads) "Saving your friend!" *ding*

"Also, putting 'Sad Monk' in his place." *ding*

"Taka!" *ding*

(Meeting Owen) "Aww... he's cute." *ding*

"Ha ha ha... 'Auntie Athena.' This moment's so awkward, it's adorable" *ding*

"A therapy session with Uendo's fourth personality at last." *ding*

(Blackquill's lecture to Athena) *ding*

"And on that note, it really scared me to see Simon reaching towards the screen since we're in Athena's POV at that point." *ding*

"The defendant saves the day while in a drunken stupor." *ding*

(Blackquill inadvertently incriminating Geiru with his air slash) "Though he just tried to get her to stay on the stand, this is another awesome moment for the Twisted Samurai." *5 wins*

"Thought Route time!" *ding*

(Nahyuta's breakdown) *10 wins*

(Geiru's breakdown) *minus 5 wins*

"Confetti!" *ding*

(Athena's attempt at a rakugo related joke) "Yeah, that was bad." *minus a win*

Total Win Score: 48

Award: **A Free Meal!** (On Blackquill's tab)

* * *

 **A/N: Glad that's over with. Please read and review like always.**

 **Next up is the first half of the final episode where we get back to the overarching story and actually meet the rebel leader himself!**


	5. EGA Episode 5 pt 1

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice!

* * *

Episode 5: Turnabout Revolution, Part 1

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(Case intro) "So, the _Plumed Punisher_ turns out to be propaganda against the Defiant Dragons right to the point of literally portraying their leader as a demon. Makes you want to side with them rather than the Ga'ran regime after what they've done." *ding*

"Hijacking the airwaves and rallying the people against the queen." *ding*

"Ladies and gentlemen, Dhurke Sahdmadhi." *6 wins*

"Also, his amazing theme music." *6 more wins*

"And his laughing animation!" *ding*

"As to why the most wanted man in Khura'in was able to travel to the 'States,' it makes more sense when you've played the whole game. How Datz got there, I don't know, but still..." *ding*

(Dhurke gives a photo of Apollo's biological father, Jove Justice) "Finally, the information on Apollo's dad we've been waiting for ever since his debut." *ding*

(At Kurain Village) "How long has it been since we've been here?" *ding*

"Dhurke's dad tales of little Apollo and Nahyuta running around in a field in their birthday suits." *not sure whether to win because of fond memories... or take a win away due to embarassment... probably a win just for the dad moment*

(The police deem Archie Buff's death an accident) "Knowing that this is _Ace Attorney_ , this death will likely turn out to be a homicide." *ding*

"Look at all the stuff in this study! We've got the Sacred Urn, the gravy-covered scroll of Maya's mother, and the golden statue of Ami Fey with the Shichishito! So many references to all the Kurain cases in the original trilogy!" *3 wins*

(Examining the statue near the window) "Another Doctor Who reference? Wow." *ding*

"Back to fingerprinting..." *minus a win*

(Paul Atishon arrives) "Yeah, he's a jerk and a snob. But let's not forget that he's also a parody of the stereotypical crooked politician, and he plays the part really well." *ding*

"Also, 'Jerk Q. Public.'" *ding*

"Sergeant Buff." *ding*

(Sarge's tale) "What Armie went through was such an ordeal, it's no wonder she's shut herself in. But her talk with Apollo is the first step to letting herself out and experience the world again." *ding*

"Is that a Yashichi on the doctor's screen?!" *2 wins*

"Pearl!" *ding*

"So, we've seen Pearl hide things via the Magatama, but now Apollo's Bracelet is telling us something!" *ding*

(Inside the caverns of Mount Mitama) "Spelunking." *ding*

"As Apollo explains his career to Dhurke, we see some flashbacks to when he first fought against Klavier Gavin and Simon Blackquill, and became one of the finest defense lawyers out there. He's really grown as a character and an attorney." *ding*

(Dhurke: A dragon never yields.) "Yep!" *3 wins*

"I'll admit this puzzle took me a few tries, but it's one of the reasons this case is awesome." *ding*

( _Courtroom Revolution ~ Gather Beneath the Flag_ ) "Oh... Yeah..." *12 wins*

(Apollo tries to escape the flooding cave) "Another intense and horrifying moment for the series. And the track _Illegal of Destiny_ doesn't help." *ding*

"Saving your foster child!" *ding*

( _Reminiscence ~ Inherited Hopes_ ) "One of the best reminiscence themes in the game, but it fits the reveal in the second half better. Either way, still a win." *ding*

(Dhurke's patented Dragon's Glare) "Yep!" *5 wins*

"So, it's going to be Apollo vs. Phoenix in a civil trial? That's a first, even for this series!" *ding*

(In court) "It is so weird seeing Phoenix Wright on the other side of the courtroom." *ding*

(Wintess Testimony: The Illustrious History of the Atishon Clan) *ding*

"Phoenix's triumphant _Objection!_ theme being played against the protagonist is, without a doubt, one of the most shocking situations I've ever experienced, especially since this first played when Phoenix stood up against the Khura'inese court." *ding*

"Learning the culprit's birthday!" *ding*

(The drone's controller appears in court) "Oh, my goodness! She's adorable!" *3 wins*

"Also, Armie Buff." *ding*

(Judge: I never thought I'd say this, but... Mr. Justice, you may burn the evidence!) "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" *3 wins*

"This sequence of Apollo burning the relic." *ding*

"Also, a huge shock seeing the Holy Mother's face, especially since that's the biggest taboo in Khura'inism." *ding*

"The return of the 3D crime scenes from _Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney_." *ding*

(Apollo learns that Maya's being held hostage) "Rehashing 2-4." *minus 2 wins*

(Dhurke: Objection!) "Bad. Ass." *10 wins*

"Also, reinvigorating your foster son/attorney." *ding*

"Thought Route time!" *ding*

(Apollo tells Phoenix and the court why Maya can't be harmed) "Saving your mentor and bringing him to your side again." *ding*

"I am loving this guy's freakout. So cathartic." *ding*

(Atishon: I am not a crook.) *ding*

(Atishon's breakdown) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *36 wins*

"And there goes his name plaque." *ding*

"Another thing that's unique about Paul Atishon? He's the only killer in this game not to have any transformation whatsoever; he just keeps the same personality and appearance for all the screentime he has." *ding*

"Confetti!" *ding*

"And with this, the revolution is about to take place!" *ding*

(Armie finally standing on her own) "Sweet!" *ding*

"Also her cute smile. Aww..." *ding*

(Phoenix comes and says that Maya is still in Khura'in) "Setting up the epic finale." *ding*

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for the first half. The total win count for this chapter is 128. I will of course add them to the wins of the next half and thus be done with the main game.**

 **Please read and review as always, and thank you.**


	6. EGA Episode 5 pt 2

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice!

* * *

 **A/N: Now, for the continuation of Turnabout Revolution and the conclusion of the main story of** _ **Spirit of Justice**_ **.**

* * *

Episode 5: Turnabout Revolution, Part 2

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

"The _Steel Samurai_ ringtone!" *ding*

"Love the voice modulation sound effect." *ding*

"Miles Edgeworth." *3 wins*

"Back to Khura'in!" *ding*

(Ga'ran and her Royal Guard appear) "Whoa! Nice entrance!" *ding*

"Just when we thought we'd face Inga in court, he becomes the final victim in the game (or one of them, rather)." *2 wins for this twist*

(Maya fainting) "Big reveal-shadowing." *ding*

(Phoenix suggests that our heroes split into two groups) "Good idea." *ding*

(Apollo: See? Every puzzle has an answer, Athena.) " _Professor Layton_ reference!" *ding*

"As if the Plumed Punisher wasn't enough, the mural in Amara's Tomb really sells how negatively the Ga'ran regime portrays Dhurke." *ding*

(Phoenix's POV) "Investigating with Edgeworth!" *5 wins*

(Rayfa crying over the loss of her father) "Aww..." *ding*

(Rayfa calling for Nayna... who doesn't appear like always) "Setting up a red herring." *ding*

"Upon investigating Inga's quarters, we find that some evidence suggesting that despite being a horrible person in general, he really cared for Rayfa." *ding*

(Inga's notepad) "Foreshadowing of Inga's prosopagnosia." *ding*

"The password for Inga's safe is Rayfa's birthday? Aww..." *ding*

"Also, there's the fact that we have a new main character with a confirmed birthday: December 24." *ding*

(The birthday letter from 8-year-old Rayfa) "D'aww..." *ding*

"Rayfa and the rest of her country's hatred of defense lawyers stemmed from the belief that Dhurke Sahdmadhi was responsible for the death of the previous queen, Amara Sigatar Khura'in. But upon seeing this photo of Amara with a baby and a book marked with the Defiant Dragons' symbol, this confirms that not only is Amara alive, but that everything the princess and her subjects had believed was a horrible lie. Really feel bad for her." *ding*

(Shah'do hanging onto Edgeworth's cravat) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *8 wins*

"Scaring a harmless kid off with firecrackers is pretty bad, but this incident will come into play later on." *ding*

(Ahlbi's picture of "Ga'ran") "If not for Phoenix taking the defense in the first episode, we probably wouldn't have had this bit of evidence in the first place. Go, Phoenix! And yay, Ahlbi!" *a win for each of them*

(Back to Apollo) "Evading the enemy." *ding*

"I'm pretty sure that Dhurke knows that the baby in the picture is Rayfa, but as to why he says it's Nahyuta instead... maybe it's make sure the guard doesn't know?" *ding*

(Dhurke: I... I don't have long for this world.) "Building up to the big twist." *ding*

(Lady Beh'leeb leading the march against the Ga'ran regime) "Yep!" *ding*

(Ga'ran: Ha! The truth, you say? Your mind has been poisoned by the Barbed One. Phoenix: It was an honor and a pleasure, Your Eminence.) "Savage!" *ding*

(Edgeworth ranting over the _Plumed Punisher_ ) "Good to see that Edgeworth still has a fondness for a certain Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo." *ding*

(Start of the trial chapter) "Now this scene from the intro makes sense, seeing as everyone had come to protest against the DC Act." *ding*

(Ga'ran: Objection!) "Uh-oh..." *ding*

"This transformation of hers is... wow. She looks like an anime villain!" *4 wins*

(Phoenix: Talk about an extreme makeover.) " _Resident Evil 5_ reference." *ding*

( _The Court of Resignation_ ) "Perfect theme for a corrupt, twisted dictator." *3 wins*

(Rayfa's panic attack) "This moment is just so realistic-looking, it's horrifying. Not like the usual over-the-top breakdowns we're used to." *5 wins*

"Loving Dhurke's jabs at Ga'ran." *ding*

(Ga'ran: Such insolence!) "The Big Bad has two voiced interjections?!" *ding*

(The bloodstains are from Dhurke) "While this looks bad for our heroes, it's even worse when you know what really happened." *ding*

(Ga'ran declaring Dhurke and his defense team guilty) "Creeped me out that since the lead prosecutor is the queen of this country, and the Royal Guard cheering doesn't help." *ding*

(Judge: What about me? Don't I serve a purpose anymore...?) "Poor judge." *ding*

(Our heroes cheering Rayfa up) "D'aww..." *ding*

"Standing up to your evil guardian." *30 wins*

"You thought Abbot Inmee's Seance vision was scary? This one's practically nightmare fuel!" *ding*

"The fact that Princess Rayfa has a pet frog." *3 wins*

(The last sounds Inga heard revealed to be Datz making noise) "Datz's antics save the day!" *ding*

(Maya: Don't tell me I'm arrested again...) "Self-awareness!" *ding*

(Maya mentions she made a "pretty big" promise to Dhurke) "Once again building to the big twist!" *ding*

(Inga's full name) "Yes, just how could this name be any longer or more pompous than it already is?" *ding*

"Nayna has quite the personality. Too bad that's all we see of it." *ding*

(Witness Testimony: I'm No Spirit Medium, Sonny) "Hahahahahahahahahahaha..." *ding*

(Amara revealing herself) "In the words of Apollo Justice, 'WHOA!'" *3 wins*

(Nahyuta's breakdown) *10 wins*

"Where did all those animals come from? So, this is where Yuty gets it." *ding*

"Scary lightning animation!" *ding*

"Usually when the protagonist points out a contradiction, there's this satisfactory feeling. But here... it's different altogehter." *ding*

(Apollo realizes the horrible truth) "This... One... Moment... The screen fading to black... the foreboding music... and the minute you present HIS profile... Everything about it..." *2 wins*

(Ema presents the photo of Dhurke... lifeless in Amara's Tomb) "Damn! Right in the gut. Good going, game." *ding*

"Then, there's Apollo's reaction... all of it. Just so powerful." *5 more wins*

"And Apollo's new despair animation... Just wow..." *ding*

"This track, called _A Cornered Heart_ , has played several times over the course of the game: from Ahlbi deciding to trust Phoenix, to everyone turning against Trucy, Phoenix and Maya's unjust guilty sentence, the beginning of the civil trial, Apollo learning that Phoenix was being coerced by his client, Dhurke claiming that he's dying, and finally this... Dhurke was dead long before the start of part 1." *35 wins*

(Maya flashing back to Dhurke's last moments) "Ugh... brutal!" *ding*

(An injured Dhurke scaring Inga away with his Dragon's Glare) "Bad... Ass..." *5 wins*

(Nahyuta breaks down again) "Twice in the same segment, too!" *20 wins*

"Perceiving in court." *ding*

(The "Ga'ran" in the photo revealed to be Amara) "Finally, a chance to put the evil queen on the spot." *6 wins*

(Amara is shot) "Dang!" *ding*

"I won't lie here; seeing Nahyuta take the stand and testify to murdering Inga is pretty much a rehash of Edgeworth confessing to his father's murder. But let's not forget that this time, the rival is being blackmailed by the Big Bad this time." *half-win*

"The final Divination Seance of the game." *ding*

"Also, the fact that Rayfa's Insights this time are completely neutral without any bias whatsoever. Proof of Rayfa Pamda Khura'in's character coming full circle." *6 wins*

(Nahyuta taking off his glove and saying, "A dragon never yields.") "Yeah... it comes off as a little too late, considering how he acted throughout the game, but it's cool nonetheless." *ding*

"Also, Dhurke's theme playing through this whole scene just shows how all of Dhurke's children are fighting with Ga'ran now." *ding*

(Ga'ran laughing after Apollo's dramatic fingerpoint) "Subversion!" *ding*

"Rewriting the law to have all her enemies executed at once. Pretty scary." *no win*

"Also, Ga'ran's voiced evil laughter." *ding*

"Reminding Phoenix and Nahyuta of their old sayings that kept them going." *ding*

"Also, playing the epic _Courtoom Revolution_ theme again and at the right time, too!" *12 wins*

"Thought Route time!" *ding*

(Apollo using the Founder's Orb to prove that Ga'ran is a fraud) "Sweet, sweet irony." *ding*

"Apollo pointing his finger at Ga'ran and her goons so hard that he blows them away and shocks the queen." *ding*

"This next sequence is full on win! What with Ga'ran accepting our hero's challenge to summon the Holy Mother only to fail and have her former fanboys hold her at gunpoint, right to the point where she tries again and collapses into the Pool of Souls. Twenty-three years of murdering hundreds of innocent people finally come to an end." *23 wins*

"Spectral butterflies!" *ding*

(Rayfa trying to call Nahyuta "big brother") "Aww..." *ding*

"And now Apollo's presented with a unique opportunity: go home with Phoenix and company, or stay in Khura'in and fix what Ga'ran and Inga had broken." *ding*

(Apollo: There are so many things I want to learn from you! But... I've decided to stay in Khura'in.) "Well. That's another shocker!" *ding*

(The parade scene) "Ur dihara Rayfa!" *ding*

"Also, Dhurke's smiling spirit." *ding*

"This game's credits theme mixing Apollo's theme with other pieces of music like Dhurke's theme." *4 wins*

(Armie on being a part of an archeological expedition planned by her father's university) "Honoring your love ones." *ding*

"It's really nice to see Maya and Pearl together again." *3 wins*

"It's too bad that Amara's sole purpose is act as a red herring, trying to steer us away from Ga'ran. I would've liked to see more of her. At least the segment she and Rayfa share together is adorable." *one and a half-win*

(Nahyuta's segment) "Hahahahahahahahahaha... 'Braid Head.' I love it!" *5 wins*

(Mid-credits scene) "Though they keep the speaker's name and identity a secret, it's clearly Thalassa Gramarye, aka Lamiroir. Continuity win." *ding*

"And the other half of the credits accompanies by the Song of Ceremony with various scenes playing in the Pool of Souls!" *ding*

(Post-credits scene) "Well, looks like Apollo's gonna be busy for a while, tackling 421 cases and all." *ding*

Total Win Score: 128 + 272 = 400

Award: **A New Era for Khura'in!** ("Ur dihara Khura'in!")

* * *

 **A/N: Finally... I am done! ...With the main game of course. Anyway, please read and review.**

 **Yeah... Dhurke's death really took me by surprise. The same goes for just about everyone who's played this game, no doubt.**


	7. EGA The DLC Case

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice!

* * *

Special Episode: Turnabout Time Traveler

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(Case intro) "Though it's later proven to have been a hoax orchestrated by the butler, it's still cool that the game makes us think Ellen traveled through time with her pendant." *ding*

"Larry!" *ding*

"Meeting the suspect of a case before their arrest. I know it's been done before with Maya, Iris, Ahlbi, and several others, but it's still a win." *ding*

(Larry's "Objection!" pose) "Yep!" *ding*

"Also, his really goofy look with the pink shades and fake mustache." *ding*

"Also, Ellen Wyatt." *ding*

"Ema? Aww... I wanted Gumshoe." *minus a win*

(Ellen's panicking animations) "Hahahahahaha..." *ding*

"Maya!" *ding*

"And Edgeworth, too!" *ding*

"Edgeworth prosecuting, Maya at Phoenix's side, and Larry's involvement in the case. It's like a love letter for us fans of the original trilogy!" *3 wins*

"In regards to Edgeworth's comments about the other prosecutors being 'cowards,' I'd say there are those types like Winston Payne. As to why neither Klavier nor Blackquill decide to prosecute, it's most likely because they're busy handling other cases at the moment." *ding*

(Maya: Go, RoboWright! To the crime scene! Phoenix, thinking: I guess that makes me a RoboLawyer...?) "Hahahahahahahahahahaha... I'd like to see a RoboLawyer game!" *ding*

"Also, _RoboCop_ reference?!" *ding*

(At the crime scene) "Pretty fancy." *ding*

"Sorin Sprocket." *ding*

"Pierce's shoulder mech is awesome." *ding*

(Larry's Psyche-Lock segment) "*sigh* You know what they say: 'When something smells, it's usually the Butz.'" *ding*

(Larry's drawing of what he believes to be a pterodactyl) "Deja vu." *ding*

(Judge: Seeing so many familiar faces gathered together like this... I feel as though I'm at a grand reunion.) "My thoughts exactly, Your Honor." *ding*

"The fact that Ema is testifying for a prosecutor that she's been a fan of since her teen years." *ding*

(Phoenix: ...It's clear you don't know much about flowers. It's not like you have anyone you's actually give any to, after all.) "Savage!" *ding*

"The one time Detective Gumshoe's name is even mentioned..." *half-win*

(Witness Testimony: Nick Is A Jerk Face!) "HAAAAAAA...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" *3 wins*

"And his whole testimony is just him insulting Phoenix, and then everyone else lets him go ahead with the cross-examination to punish him." *ding*

(Larry triggering the _Pursuit_ theme) *3 wins*

"Also, the fact that it's Larry who helps wreck Edgeworth's case." *ding*

(Maya stating that Edgeworth would nitpick all the problems of a sci-fi show) "Considering what Edgeworth's like, that may be true." *ding*

"The _Turnabout Sisters_ theme playing at the office again... All the feels." *2 wins*

(At the hold) "I'm really loving the steampunk feel they were going for." *ding*

(Our heroes going over the very detailed pages in Sorin's notebook) "Anterograde amnesia-shadowing." *ding*

(Edgeworth making Ellen cry) *minus 2 wins*

(Sorin climbing all the way to the Vista Deck to save Ellen) "The power of love!" *ding*

"Look at Phoenix's face in this wide shot of the court! Hahahahahahahahaha!" *ding*

(Pierce's transformation) "Yep." *ding*

(Witness Testimony: Right to Remain Silent) "To think that there's someone using the silent treatment to protect themselves." *ding*

"Not to mention, the x-rays of Phoenix's skull and Edgeworth's ribs." *2 wins*

"Thought Route time!" *ding*

(Pierce's breakdown) *ding*

"Like Acro, Pierce may not be quite sympathetic since he tried to ruin the life of a young man who gained amnesia due to the accident, but he's still very tragic considering the loss of his fiancee." *ding*

"And in the words of Prosecutor Sahdmadhi: 'Let it go, and move on.'" *ding*

(Pierce's watch starts working again) "This moment... Wow." *ding*

(Sorin and Ellen exchanging their wedding vows in court) *7 wins*

(Judge: This court finds the defendant, Ellen Wyatt... Ah, that's not right... This court finds the defendant, Ellen Sprocket... not guilty.) "Aww..." *ding*

"Also, confetti!" *ding*

(Sorin carrying Ellen and flying off via jetpack) "Yep." *ding*

(Athena, Maya, and Ema fuming at Larry) "Better run, Larry." *ding*

(Sorin: I'm truly blessed to have you.) "Aww..." *3 wins for the newlyweds*

Total Win Score: 58.5

Award: **Living Happily Ever After**

* * *

 **A/N: And with that, I have completed all the games in the main series. All that is left now is to do the second** _ **Ace Attorney Investigations**_ **game, and I will be done for now. Please read and review like always, and thank you.**


End file.
